


My Asa

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	My Asa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic-pipes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=plastic-pipes).



**Summary:** Mornings with you are habit, the kind of I wanted to form.

 **Rated:** K/G

 **Genres:** Romance, Fluff

 

 **Author's Note:** this fic was based on a picture that tumblr artist [plastic-pipes](plastic-pipes.tumblr.com) drew for an art meme as found  **[here](http://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/138104388018/korrasamitrash-10-kiss-on-the-shoulder-d)**. I decided to write a ten minute piece as a kind of "thanks" for her being such a fabulous friend and artist. I hope you all enjoy one of my first ever 2nd person fics: it was a treat to write.

* * *

 

You wake up next to her every morning.

You wake up next to her _every_ morning.

You wake up next to _her_  every morning.

You wake up next to _her every single_ morning, and it honestly hasn’t truly settled in, hasn’t become realized that that means you see her raw: that you see her with no makeup, lips pursed up slightly -well, okay, some make-up because her lips seem to _always_  be red- and hair rumpled from sleep.

It’s miraculous, you think, because honestly, you thought that a year ago, you were gone: that your time as the Avatar would be short lived, ended at the hands of a woman seeking to unite peoples through brute force. But you survived that -and poison, and turning into a giant woman, and a man bent on taking away your bending- and you’re here, laying next to Asami Sato, CEO of Sato Industries, and your _girlfriend_.

It’s miraculous, you think, because this is the first steady relationship in your life -you and Mako have both reconciled that things were never steady, that you both handled things wrong, and that that’s alright- and it’s amazing because you remember the foul taste that “pretty girl Sato” left in your mouth, the bitterness towards her.

Then you remember when you first embraced, the unknown warmth of friendship that bloomed into _this_.

And it’s _great._

“Hey.” Asami’s awake now, all rumpled hair and soft green eyes, yawning wide as she pushes away sleep. “Something on your mind champ?”

She calls you that lately: it’s a habit that came out of the blue one day in the garage. You handed her a wrench, your fingers brushed, and she thanked you -the gloves kept her from feeling the same, sparkling embarrassment you _still_  get when you two touch- and said, “Thanks champ.” It caused you both to blush, and you spent the day repeating it in your head, blushing nearly every time.

But now you call her something too, and you say it now. “Not much, sparky,” you reply, and Asami’s smiling, that goofy, sleepy smile she wears for the first hour of being awake. It’s the one that makes you feel _safe_ , like nothing outside the Sato Mansion can harm you. You carry that smile like a safety blanket, wrapping your shoulders with it when you leave, like you’ll do in the next few hours when you go to the City Hall for work. “Just you.”

Asami is quiet at that, and you have to make sure she hasn’t fallen back asleep because for as organized and prim Asami Sato may appear, she’s also a very relaxed person, and takes advantage of a good situation to relax whenever she can. She deserves it though, and if she had fallen back asleep, you’d leave her to rest: she works too hard anyways, pushes herself to the limit for the sake of good.

But she’s not asleep: she’s looking at you from beneath the covers, only her brow, eyes, and the beginnings of her slender nose peeking from above the comforter. You don’t need to tug to see that her cheeks are red. “Are _you_  okay, sparky?” you ask, and you know she’s embarrassed because her cheeks, what little peek out, are bright red, and she’s blinking slowly, eyes so wide you can see the gradients of green in them.

Asami shifts and the covers tug down, and her head is exposed now: well, her torso is, and she’s wearing one of her old, red shirts, the kind she wears to work in the garage, and she leaning closer, arms wrapping around your left arm as her eyes flutter closed, thick lashes beating in the air. You feel a tug then a slight wetness, and she kisses your shoulder so gently that you aren’t sure you _actually_  felt it until she does it a second time.

It’s warm, slow, honey slow, and it melts into the ebbing night, drawing you further into the day, grounding you in the now. It’s the kind of kiss that makes you want to take the day off and just laze around, going down to the kitchens only for a meal or snack, spending the day listening to the radio dramas and napping. But neither of you are going to do that: you’ve work to do, and mornings only last so long.

You both agree to get up in a half hour -there’ll still be plenty of time- and you just lay there, thinking about you both: about all of this, about yourself, and about how happy you are with her and with yourself. You think of how far you’ve come, of what a year has done for you -you still work with Katara every other month to help your past ebb away, because sometimes, pain takes a while, and so does the haunting memories of what all has happened, and you know that’s okay- and how far you will still go.

And you realize that hey, you’re pretty happy, and that’s great.

Turning to Asami, you look at her, feeling your heart warm all over again. You know, in this moment, that this is the girl you’ll marry: you’ll craft her a necklace from shells and metal and some precious stone, make it by hand -not bending, because you want it to have mistakes, to be somehow more heartfelt- and you’ll gift it to her, putting it around her neck when the moment it right. For now, you’re content to look at her, to drink in your girlfriend, and let your heart rest for a while longer.

You wake up next to her every single morning, and you love it, because Asami Sato is routine, and routine is what keeps you tethered. It’s was helps you both through the reconstruction of a city, or rebuilding your second home, and it’s what will ultimately keep you smiling because with routine comes habit, and Asami is definitely a habit you don’t ever want to break.
    
    
      
    


End file.
